Batman in Springfield
by juicydickhugger
Summary: When multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne visits Springfield, what sort of exploits will he get into with bumbling oaf Homer Simpson? Rated M for violence, sexual situations, language, and complete disregard for Milhouse.
1. Chapter 1

One day, the ledgendary Bruce Wayne visited the city of Springfeild to meet with the man named C. Montgomer Burns at the Nuclear Power Palnt. It was going to be the greastest display of nucler power that the billionare wonder man would see, but Burns needed the help of one man. Homer Simpsom.

"Simpson!" Burns exclamed. "I need you to take Mr. Wayne on a toru of the power plant with Mr. Smithers."

"Oh, but why me?" Homer ased.

"Because I will give you donuts if yo will," Burns said. "Come now!"

Homer groaned and followed his boss and met with the manly Bruce Wayne in the rec room, whose muscles were bulging in his suit like they were just dying to show off. Homer shook hands with the man whose gripe was like a robots wanting to jerk off a homeless man.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Simpson," Bruce said.

"You told me there would be donuts," Homer said to Burs.

"I lied."

Homer hit his forehead. "D'oh!"

Bruce Wayne laughed. "It's fine," he said,. "Ive got donuts back at the hotel, Mr. Simpson. Mr. Burns, if you will?"

"Excellent," Burns said. He eleft the room leaving Bruce Wane and Homer alone.

"I see you've got some skills operating nuclear facilites," he said. "Recently, there's been a concer that some bad pepel want to steal that information and use it for themselfvves."

"What do yoiu need to me to do?" Homer asked.

"I'm gonna need your inputs," Bruce replied. "Namely, your opinions on how to use the nuclear power to generate enough power to kep Arkahm running back in Gotham."

Homer nodded as if he understand. He was really focused on Bruce Wayne's bulging muscles, but perhaps the biggest bulge Homer was ficxated on was the one in Mr. Wayne's pants. It looked as if a python were struggling to get out, his penis getting harder as he kept talkig.

"Anyway, that's why I ned you," Bruce said. "Homer, are you still lisenting?"

"Uh huh," Homer said as he looked at Bruces crotch.

"Well, maybes this will got your attention," Bruce said. He proceeded to take off his pants and showed off his half erect penis at 12 inches long. Homer was quit impresed as Bruce flexed his massive penis and became super hard, his penis oozing sperm at t delicious rate.

"Wow." Homer said. "Your even bigger than flanders!"

"I now," Bruce said, "You can tough it if you want."

Homer grasedp Buce's dick, feeling the stiffnes as Bruce moaned. Homer was eager, so he bent down and begave Bruce the suck. As he did, Bruce put his hads on Homer's shiny bald head and stroked it passiotenly. But as Bruce was about to cum, the alrm sounded off. The noise was loud enogh to make Bruce Wayne flaccid.

"Holy shit!" Lenny said from a far. "It's the Pengiun!"

"Oh no!" Bruce said. Homer stod up and wiped his mouth.

"What happenig?" Homer asked. But Bruce had already disappeared.

 _To be continud..._


	2. Chapter 2: Dildododo Batarang

Dep inside the power plant, Homer rushed into his work staton nd saw the Penguin there messing with the cotrols and raping Lenny in his ass. Homer had to hav an idea to stop the small fartman with the cane from sodomizing his friend and from blowing up the plant. Just ten, Batman showed up!

"Stop rigt there, Pengun!" Batman said. His erect cock was bulging througjh his pants. Homer could tell by his cock bulg that Bat man was indeed Bruwce Wayne, but he didnt say anythign.

"Oh, Battman, you can't stop me!" Penguin said. "I'm gong to cum!"

He filed Lenny's ass wiyh some cum and pushed him to the groud.

"ow my eye!" Lenny said, his eye getting pokd by the floor. "Im not suppose to get floor in it!"

"Take tis!" Batman said as he pulled ot his batarang, a bat boomerang that happened to have a dildo attached to it. He thre wit at Penguin and it made cotact with his head, the large didldo penetrated his eye soket and killing him. Lenny came all over Penguin's severeed head as Homer rushed hin.

"Woah, you saved the plant. Batman!" Homer excalemd.

"Yes, it[s all in a days work... Mr. Simpsom," Batmane replied. His powerful coc looked as if it was abut to burst out of his batsuit. Homer stroked the bluge, admiring Bruce's man meat, but then this happened!

"Ahaha! It's me, the Joker!" Joker appeared on the televesion nearby on Krusty's tv show. "Hello kiddos! Muahahahaha, I'm going to put on the bes show youll ever see!"

He reveled Krusty, who was naked, tied up and blindfoldedo. Next to him was Milhouse, also nake, tied up and gaged as Joker revealed that he don't wear pants either!

"If you want to see this colwn alive, give me Sprinfeld!" Joker said as he pulled a long knife ot of his asshole and put it up to Milhose's neck. "Or alse the clown gets it! Like this!"

Joke immeditely slashed Milhouse's throat, killing him and sraying blood all over the audience, to there horror. Batman grunted as Homer grabbed oto Batan's bat nipples as Jokerr wated to fuking the dead corps of Bart's fred. Batman and Hommer flew off in pursuit of the clown crimnal.


End file.
